1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a mixer structure and, in particular, to a covering structure of a mixer.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 11, the conventional covering structure of a mixer has a fixed ring 2 fixed around the stirring bar at the bottom surface of the head 1 of the mixer. The lower section of the outer ring surface of the fixed ring 2 is extended with a protruding edge 3. A striding ring 6 protrudes from the top edge of the inner ring surface of a rotating ring 5. The rotating ring 5 is mounted on the upper surface of the protruding edge 3 using the lower surface of its striding ring 6. The bottom surface of the rotating ring 5 is fixed with a connecting ring 7. The lower part of the connecting ring 7 is further soldered with a protecting mesh 8. A protecting cover 9 is connected to the neck part of the mixer using its back. When the operator pushes or drags the protecting mesh 8 sideways, the rotating ring 5 rotates along the protruding edge 3 of the fixed ring 2. When the protecting mesh 8 rotates with the rotating ring 5 into the protecting cover 9, it is in an open position. On the other hand, when the protecting mesh 8 rotates out from the protecting cover 9, it is in a closed position.
However, in the above-mentioned covering structure of the mixer, the connecting ring 7 is fixed on the bottom surface of the rotating ring 5 using several screws 71. The connecting ring 7 thus can rotate with the rotating ring 5. In such a configuration, one needs to use hand tools to install or uninstall the connecting ring 7. This is very complicated and time-consuming. It is difficult for the user to uninstall the connecting ring 7 and the protecting mesh 8 for cleaning.
Moreover, the mixer produces vibrations. Therefore, when screws 71 are used to connect the covering structure on the connecting ring 7, they may become loose and fall into the food in the mixing buckle. This is very dangerous for consumers. Besides, the rotating ring 5 of the conventional mixer usually has a protruding part for triggering a safety switch. When the protecting mesh 8 of the mixer is in the closed position, the power of the mixer is on. However, after the connecting ring 7 is uninstalled, the rotating ring 5 is likely to be rotated and trigger the safety ring by mistake, resulting in the self-operation of the head of the mixer.
In view of this, the inventor of this invention comes up with a new idea based upon his many years of experience in the industry.